How Did I Fell For Her?
by xAnnaHoran
Summary: 'James Diamond 'The Cocky Guy' Gets Any Girl In His Bed. But When Lucy Enters His Life She Teaches Him Things' Will Lucy Change James In to a Nice Guy? .
1. New In Town

**Hey Guys Its My First Story So Be Nice & Review! (: I Would Really Apriceate That! :)**

**-xAnnaHoran**

* * *

**Lucy POV.**

**So I Entered My First Day Of School Was Quite Big. I Actually Really Liked It. I Mean I Know I Don't Want To Move In Here. But Its Looks Nice.**

**So I Had To Find My Class But How's I Am Gonna Find It. I Was Thinking About It When I Bumped Into Someone. I Saw Her She Had a Very Pretty Face.**

Hey' She Said. I Stared At Her For a Minute. Than I Reply Her Back.

'Hey' I Let Out These Words With a Huge Smile On My Face. She Smiled Back.

'I Am Camille' She Smiled. And Give Me Her hand For Handshake.

'Hey I Am Lucy' I Accepted Her Handshake. 'I Am Actually New Here' Smiled.

'Yeah I See Do You Want Any Help? You Look Helpless' She Said. How Does She Know I Needed Help?.

'Yes Actually I Can't Find My Class...So It Would Be Really Nice Of You If You Help Me With This Situation'? I Smiled.

'Yeah Sure. Which Subject?' She Asked Quitly.

'_Its Math_' I Answered Her Quickly.

'_Yeah Follow Me Are You New In This City_?' She Asked Me.

'_Yep I Have Just Moved Here_' I Told Her And Smiled.

'_Why? I Mean Any Reason_?' She Asked me.

'_Its Just I Had To Move On_' I Said To Her And We Finally Reached To Our Class.

'_This Is Our Class_' She Told Me And We Got In. Soon The Teachers Come In The Class. Camille Sits Next To Me.

**Teacher Was Telling Us Some Math Questions. When A Guy Enters The Class. He Had a Dirty Smirk On His Lips. And He Has Opened Buttons Of His Shirt.**

'Who's He?' I Asked To Camille.

'He's a Popular Student Of The School Girls Loves Him' She Told Me. He Passed By Me And He Passed Me His Dirty Smirk. I Looked Away.

'Okay' Was The Only Thing I Said.

* * *

**Lucy POV.**

**Me And Camille Was Sitting Eating Lunch. When a Girl Comes To Us. She Had Blonde Hairs She Was So Pretty.**

_He_y' She Said In a Silent Voice.

_Hey Jo' _Camille Answered.

**She Looked At Me And Smiled. I Smiled Back.**

_'So Are You New Here? I Mean I Haven't Seen You Here'_ She Asked Me With a Smile.

'_Yes I Am New Here_' I Smiled. '_I Am Lucy And You?' _I Asked Her.

She Just Smiled And Answered Back. '_I Am Jo Nice To Meet You Lucy'._

**I Saw Again That Guy Again. He Was Making Out With a Girl Grossly. His Mouth Was All Over Her Face. He Winked At Me. I Looked At Him In Disgust.**

'_Anything Wrong Lucy_?' Camille Asked Me. I Shake My Head As No. She Noded.

'_So Why You Move In Here Lucy_'? Jo Asked Me Silently.

'_That City Was Not For Me So I Moved On' _I Answered Her Quickly.

'_Okay_' Jo Said Smiling. I Smiled Back.

**A Guy Comes To Us And Kissed Camille And She Kissed Back.**

_'Hey Who Is He?' _I Asked.

_'My Boyfriend'_ She Said As She Break The Kiss.

'_Aww Sweet_' I Said Smiling.

'_Do You Have Any Boyfriend_?' Jo Asked Me. As I Shaked Head As No.

'_Any Crush?_ Camille Asked Me As She Smiled.

'_No I Am Not Intrested In These Types Of Thing_s' I Said As I Laughed.

_'Come On Having The Boyfriend Is Best Feeling'_ She Said Smilingly Looked At That Guy.

'_Oh Yeah Same By The Way I Am Logan Hendersen_' He Said Giving His Dimple Smile.

'_Hey I Am Lucy_' I Introduced My Self.

'_Cool I Am Here To Invite You To a Big Time Rush Party_!' He Said.

'_What Is Big Time Rush'_? I Asked.

'_Its a Music Band Of Me And My Friends! Party Gonna Start On 7:00 Clock If You Wanna Come You Can'_ He Explained.

'_Wow Music Band! Awesome_! _But I Don't Think That I Can Come I Mean I Don't Even Know Where The Party Is_' I Told Them

'_Come On Girl I'll Pick You Up'_! Camille Smiled.

'_Okay If You Say So_' I Said Sweetly.

'_C'mon Girl It Will Be Fun' _Jo Said Smiling.

'_Yeah I Guess_!' I Smiled Back.

* * *

**Whats Gonna Happen In The Party! You'll Find Out! :D Reviews Please x**

**-Anna Marie! 333**


	2. Worst Party

**Hey Guys Finally Updating This! Reviews Please! (: **

**-Anna Marie.**

* * *

**LUCY POV.**

**I Had No Idea What I Was Going To Wear At The Some Jeans. I Was Thinking About It. I Think I Should Call Camille She's Good At Her Dressing Sense. So Probably She Would Tell Me What Should I Wear.I Dialed Her Number No One Answered It I Tried It Again. But Than Someone Picks It Up.**

_Hello? Who's Speaking?_ She Asked Me Politely. I Answered '_Its Lucy. Remember?_' I Said Thinking If She Still Recognize Me.

_'Lucy Hey How Are You? Getting Ready For Party?'_ She Asked I Smiled To My Self. _'Its Just I Am Having Problems Choosing What To Wear Can You Come Here And Tell Me What Should I Wear?' _I Asked Wanted Her To Say Yes. _'Sure I Will Be There' _She Just Said This And Cut Of The Phone.

**I Love This Girl. I Mean She's Really Nice I've Always Wanted a Friend Like Her.I Was Thinking When I Hear A Knock On a Door. I Smiled And Goes To Open It. I Saw a Beautiful Girl Standing There. In a Short Blue Dress. She Was Surely Looking Beautiful When I Look At Her Face I Saw It Was Camille.**

_'Hey Camille. Thanks For Coming Your Looking BEAUTIFUL' _I Said Laughingly. She Just Giggled. I Just Smile She Was Looking So Beautiful.

_'Thanks Lucy. So Where's Your Wardrobe'_ I Take Her To My Room And Shows Her My Dresses. She Was Looking At My Dresses And Jeans. It Was Mostly Jeans In There Since I Was Punk Princess.

_'You Have Jeans And Only Two Dresses. Like Seriously? Don't You Wear Dresses?' _She Asked. '_Mhmm'_ I Answered Just That. And Than She Runs Away To The Door.

'_What Was That? _I Thought To My Self. But She Comes Back With The Dress. It Was a Black Beautiful Dress a Flower On It. It Was Beautiful Just The Way I Like It.

_'How's It? _She Asked Me. I Smiled At Her. '_So I Want You To Wear That' _I Was Shocked At What She Said. _'But I Can't Wear That'_ I Answered Her Quickly.

_'Come On Take It Please. Don't Say No Because I Really Want You To Wear This' _I Looked At Her And Smile She Was Seriously The Best Friend I've Ever Meet I Mean No One Really Was Nice To Meet How She Was.

'_Okay. I'll Wear That' _I Smiled. _'Good Girl Your Gonna Look The Most Beautiful Girl On The Party For Sure' _She Said I Laugh What She Said.

**I Came Out From The Bathroom. It Was a Short Dress A Bit Showing Of My Boobs. I Don't Wanted My Boobs To Show. But I Loved This Dress For Some Reason. Maybe Because It Was Of Black Color. It Is My Fave Color.**

_'So How Do I Look?' _I Asked Her. Her Mouth Was Open. And She Finally Says _'You Will Steal The Show Seriously Girl' _We Both Laughed.

'_Thanks & Where Is Jo?' _I Asked Wondering Why She Didn't Come. _'She's Sick So She Can't Come In a Party.'_ It Was a Sad News For Me Cause I Really Liked Her._'Hope She Recover Soon'_ I Smiled.

* * *

**We Arrived In The Party. I Saw There Was Alot Of People. Most Of The Peoples Were Drunk. And Girls Were Dancing Wild. All The Boys Started To Look At Me. I Didn't Liked The Way They All Were Looking At Me. **

_'Eww These Peoples Are Disgusting' _I Said In Whisper Tone. But Camille Hear It. _'I Know This Party Is Crazy But I Like Crazy' _I Fake Smiled.

_'But This Party Is So Over' _I Said To Her.'_I've Never Attend a Party Like This'._I Continued. She Looked At Me And Smilingly. _'Its Palm Wood Things Like This Is Very Rare'. _

**I Was Talking To Her When a Guy Apraoched Us. It Was Camille's Boy Friend. I Smiled At Him.**

_'Hey Camille' _He Smiled At Kiss Her On The Lips._'How Do I Look?' _Camille Asked Her Smilingly. _'Your Looking Dreamy. Wanna Dance? _Logan Asked Camille How She Can Say No He Was His Boyfriend. _'Sure My Love' _She Said.

_'I Am Sorry Lucy But I Am Taking Her Away From You' _He Laughed. _'You Can Take Her She's All Yours'_ I Replied Back With a Smile.

**They Both Goes On a Dance Floor And Started To Dance.I Was Looking At Them. How Adorable They Look Together. I Smiled Watching Them Dance. But Than I Realized Some Grabbed My Waist From Back. I Turn Back To See Who It Was. I Look At Him He Looking Familiar. I Than Remembered That He's The Guy Who Lucy Warn Me About. It Was James. I Tried To Get Out Of His Grip. But He Was Grabbing It To Tight.**

_'Your Looking Hot' _He Finally Said Something But With a Wink. I Look At Him In Disgust. '_I Am Not That Type Of Girl Let Me Go'_ He Laughed On What I Said. _'I Make Good Girls Bad' _He Once Again Winked At Me. But Than He Started To Get Closer To Me. I Looked Away. I Didn't Wanted To Look At Him. '_Let Me Go'_ I Said Whisperly.

_'What If I Don't Want You To Let Go'_ He Smirks. I Hated How The Way He Smirked At Me. He Than Started To Check Me Out. '_Hmm Your Good For Tonight In My Bed' _I Looked At Him In Disgust We Was Just Inch Apart. I Slapped Him Hard On The Face. For What he Said. I Am Not That Type Of Girl He's Thinking.

He Just Looked At Me In Shock. '_Who The Hell Are You To Slap Me? No One's Ever Done That'_ He Looked Me Straight In The Eyes. Everyone In The Party Started To Look At Me. Whispering To Eachother That She Slapped James. Camille Came To Us. _'I Will Ruin Your Life' _He Said His Eyes Widened Opened.

I Slapped Him In The Face Again. But This Time More Harder. Camille Than Takes Me Away Before James Could Do Anything She Take Me Home.

* * *

**So How Was That? Dramatic? What Do You Want To Happen? (: **

**Ideas Will Be Apricaited. **

**Will Update It Soon As I Can..But For This Time Bye! :)**

**-Anna Marie**


	3. Afraid

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Big Time Rush Or Any Of These. **

* * *

**Lucy POV.**

_'I Told You Stay Away From Him' _It Was Camille She Was Saying This To Me. She Was Angry She Didn't Knew What Happend And She Thought I Was The One Who Go Near Him.

_'But I Didn't Go Near Him He Was The One Who Came To Me And Starts Checking Me Out'_ I Told Her. She Just Sighs. And Gave Tired Look To Me.

_' And Than I Told Him I Am Not That Type Of Girl'_ And Now She Was Giving Me Continue Look. I Sighs.

_'He Ignore It And Starts Grabbing Me So I Slaped Him. I Warned Him But He Didn't Listen' _I Told Her What Happend She Looks At Me And Came Closer To Me.

_'I Knew It Was Not Your Fault I Just Want To Protect You From That Idiot' _She Sighed Looking Away.

_'I Know Darling But I'll Be Fine'_ I Said Giving Her a Smile. Part Of Me Was In Deep Tension I Remembered His Last World. '_I'll Get Revenge'_ I Knew He Was So Popular And I Knew Everybody Loves Him. So People Gonna Start Hating Me.

_'By The Way Your The First Girl Who Did This To Him' _She Told Me And She Give Me a Wink.

_'Really? He Do This To All The Girls' _I Asked Her. She Laughed.

_'Almost Every After All He's Very Popular' _We Both Laughed.

* * *

**James POV.**

_'How The Hell She Did This To Me' _I Was Mad About What That Girl Did To Me. Who She Thinks She Is. I Will Ruin Her Life. She Doesn't Know Who She Just Slapped.

_'Get Over It Mistake Was Yours '_ One Of His Friend Told Him. I Look At Him Curiously.

_'Hows It My Fault Logan?' _I Asked Him Looking At him. She Just Sighs.

_'Because She Warned You She Was Not That Type Of Girl? Remember?'_ He Said This To Me. Defending That Girl.

_'Whatever I Don't Care The Only Thing That I Care Is Revenge' _I Looked Away And Smirks.

* * *

**Lucy POV.**

_'So Lets Go & Meet Jo' _She Said To Me I Smiled At Her. '_Yeah Sure' _I Answered Her Quickly.

* * *

As Soon As Me Go There Jo Was Siting On Her Couch She Was Looking Tired.

_'Are You okay' _I Asked Her Smilingly. _'Yeah Just Tired' _She Answered.

_'So I Heard What Happend In The Party I Am Really Shocked You Did This' _I Looked At Her.

_'Its Just Your The First Girl Who Did This So I Am bit Shock'_ I Knew This. I Look At Her. '_Yeah I Know He Was Just Misbehaving With Me So I Did This'_

_' You Did It Right Seriously' _She Smiled. _'Thanks' _I Smiled At What She Said.

_'But You Have To Be Careful Since He Told He'll Get His Revenge' _She Was Now Giving Me a Worried Look. I Was In Tension Now Cause Everbody Was Saying This To Me I Knew He Surely Gonna Do Something.

_'I Have To Go Will Meet Your Later' _I Smiled And Walk Off Thinking About What She Said. I Was Getting More Tensed About It. But _I Did Right He Was Misbehaving With And Everybody Did See It So Why They're Gonna Hate M_e? All These Things Was Going On In My Brain.

* * *

**BYE KEEP REVIEWING ;) Love You guys! 3**

**-AnnaHoran**


	4. It Will Be Fine

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Big Time Rush. Or Anything.**

* * *

**Lucy POV.**

My Night Was Sleepless I Was Just Thinking About What Happened. But Every Girl Would Do It If a Boy Try Would Try to do this? Don't Know About Anyone But I Am Not That Slut Type. PALM WOODS IS ALL ABOUT DRAMA. I Am Telling You.

I Woke Up Like a Princess From a Bed. Take a Shower & Wear Short And a Black Top. I Was Completely Looking Me.

_'Time To Meet Camille & Jo' _I Said To Myself. And Goes Out To Camille's Room. I Knocked On Camille's Room. She opened the door. Finally!

_'Hey Boo Ready For Class?' _I Asked Her. She Noded With a Beautiful Smile.

_'Lets Go' _We Finally Leave From Her Room And To The Class. I Hate Classes. Come on who does like taking classes?

_'Lets Sit Before Any Teacher will come? _I Said Taking My Seat On The Bench. _'Have To Go To Bathroom It Urgent' _Camille Said And Goes Out. I Laughed To Myself. The Teacher Came. And That Boy Also Came Who I Slapped! Now I Was Totally Nervous. FUCK IT! he will not do anything To Me. All The Thoughts Were Going In My Mind.

_'James Please Take a Seat' _The Teacher Said. _'But There Is Not Any Seat Left' _He Said To The Teacher. _'Well There Is Sit Next To Lucy'_ The Teacher Said.

FUCK IT WHAT DID SHE SAID? He AIN'T SITTING WITH ME. Fuck.

He Turned To Look At Me And Found I Was The Girl Who Slapped Him. He Smirked. _'But Its Camille's Seat' _I Said To The Teacher.

_'Well She Is Not Here So James Please Sit There' _I Rolled My Eyes. He Take a Seat Next To Me. His Eyes Filled With Anger And He Shot Me a Glare. I Looked At Him And Gulped. This Is Totally Not Good. He Smirked. I HATE HOW HE Smirk! I Looked Away.

_'I Am Ready For My Revenge' _He Whispered In My Ear. I Was In Anger Now. Why Camille Didn't Come?

_'Mam Can I Go To The Bathroom' _I Used Excuse To Find Out Where Camille Is? _'Yes You Can Ms Stone' _She Told Me I Totally Ran Out Of The Class.

_'I Have To Go To The Bathroom To' _James Said. _'Fine You Can' _Teacher Told Him.

* * *

_'Where Is Camille' _I Was Looking In The Bathroom. When Someone grabbed me. '_CAMILLE YOUR HERE!' _I Turned Around And See Its Not Camille Its James. _  
_

_'What Do You Want?' _I Asked Him. _'Revenge Lil Miss Stone' _James Said. I Was About To Leave When He Grabbed My Hand And Stopped Me.

_'Please Not Now James' _I Said This Quitely. _'Why?' _He Was Getting Closer And Closer And Than I Realized There Is a Wall. I Stopped. He Tied His Hands In Mine.

_'Please Let Me Go James' _I Said. He Doesnot Said a Single Word Just Looking In to My Eyes. His Closeness Grew More Closer. Our Faces Were Inches Apart. I Looked Away. His Eyes Straight To My Lips. I Can Feel He Was Smirking.

* * *

**James POV. **

I Was Looking At Her In Her Eyes. She Was Begging Me To Let Her Go. But I Didn't and that was not mostly Because Of my Revenge Part Of Mine Was Telling Me To Can't Let Her Eyes Her Lips All Were Perfect. I Got Closer To Her And Kissed Her. She Didn't Kissed Me Back. She Was Slapping My Chest To Let Her Go But I Didn't I Continued Kissing Her Lips.

The Kiss Was Pretty Steamy. I Finally Let Her Go Why I Did that? I Wanted My Revenge!

She Ran Out. What I Did? I Didn't Do anything. Oh Come It Was Just a Kiss.

* * *

**Lucy POV. **

Why Did He Do That? Everyone's hurting me. I Wipe My Tears I Finally Saw Camille But In Tears. What? My God. I Goes To Her.

_'What Happend?' _i Asked Her She Hugged Me Tightly. I Hugged Her Back.

_'I...Am Pregnant' _She Told Me. What? She 17 And She's Pregnant. OMG.

_'Who Is The Father?' _I Asked Her. _'Lo...gan' _She Answered Me.

_'Did He Knows About it?' _I Asked Her. _'No I Just Found Out Now' _She Explained. _'So Are You Gonna Keep This Or Not' _I Asked Her Quitely.

_'I Don't Know Depends On What Logan Says' _She Said And Cried More.

I Take Her To My Room. I Called Logan But He Wasn't Picking It Up.

_'Everything Will Be Fine' _I Told Her. '_What If He Didn't Wanted To Keep That Baby' _She Said Worrying. _'It Will Be Fine Honey Think Of Positive' _I Told Her Hugging Her'.

* * *

**How Was It? Please Review?**


End file.
